Shingeki No Apocalypse
by AttackonEreriFeels
Summary: Eren was at school when "it happened." Zombies, supposedly fiction are real now and are taking humanity down! Just when he was about to be eaten, a violent midget saved him. "Oi, shitty brat. Come with me if you want you to live." (ErenxLevi)


_Summary: Eren was at school when "it happened." Zombies, supposedly fiction are real now and are taking humanity down! Just when he was about to be eaten, a violent midget saved him. "Oi, shitty brat. Come with me if you want you to live."_

* * *

**Eren was in a small classroom, it was nighttime and the lights were off. He was at his desk, staring at the moon until he heard a knock on the door. Curious, Eren got up and looked out the door to see nothing but the dark hallway. He raised a brow but went back to his seat. Until he noticed something. The chair, something was on the seat. Eren touched the substance, it felt warm as if it had been there not to long ago. That's when he had fallen, he had no idea why but his right hand had started hurting. He looked at it and noticed something way off. His right hand had been cut off. His eyes went wide not understanding the situation. The knocking started again. He looked up and noticed a light-green...person? "Eren," it said. How did it know his name? "Eren wake up!"**

**Thursday, 2:28PM**

Eren gasped swinging his head above only to find his English teacher looking at him angrily. Everyone in the classroom snickered at him since he had fallen asleep. Once he noticed it was day time and his right hand was still there, he let out a sigh in relief. "Eren. Do you want to explain to the class why you had fallen asleep in my class, again?" Mrs. Jensen asked. He shook his head and looked down, mumbling a 'sorry.' While everyone enjoyed Eren being scolded, there was one certain person who always watched out for him.

He didn't know them but she literally followed him anywhere. I guess you could call it stalking. She wasn't obsessed or anything, it's just that he always spoke his mind which intrigued her. And he was her childhood crush. Eren had no memory of his childhood so he doesn't remember her. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren sighed as he put his hand on his cheek. He stared at the window, starting to daze out again after his teacher had left him. She started a new lesson saying it'll be good for them to learn this since this year they'll be graduating. They all were seniors and eighteen years old. Well, except for Eren who was still seventeen. He was 5'9, well-built but always had that stubborn temper of his.

After getting bored, Eren looked at the clock, _2:29._ He started getting excited. Today was the day where his father was coming back from his job. He was a doctor but traveled often. He hadn't seen his dad for over a year so he was planning the day for just the two of them. Of course mom could join too!

Eren literally cried out in happiness when the bell rung. He got his stuff quickly and left first. He didn't have to go to his locker since he had already gotten everything. Once he was out, he smelled the fresh air. He felt free, he felt as if everything was going good. Of course only for now. Eren didn't believe in the easy life. He walked down the steps and was about to approach the gate until he realized something.

His favorite store was just around the corner. It had gifts, books, food, everything! So of course he would go there! He went inside with his backpack on his left side of his shoulder. He smiled brightly at Marco, the owner's son.

"Hey Marco!" He smiled, he was only a year older and he already had his life planned. He was in university learning about medicine. Marco wanted to be a doctor and once he graduated, he would move in with his boyfriend, Jean.

"Hey Eren. Today all the items are half-off so enjoy it while it lasts." Eren nodded and looked around until something caught his eye. He seemed pleased and looked at the price. After that he sulked into a corner. "E-Eren! What's wrong?!"

"The price...is fifty dollars..I barley have twenty dollars.." he mumbled sadly. Marco sighed and put a hand on Eren. Then he gave him a warm smile explaining he could just have him pay fifteen dollars for it.

"Really Marco?! Thank you so much!" Eren said happily giving his senior the money. Marco just scratched the back of his neck while smiling. "I heard your dad is coming back so why not? Just don't tell anyone okay?" Eren nodded in agreement saying goodbye while leaving.

Eren started running home but then forgot one thing. His chocolates for dad were in his locker. He face-palmed himself while repeatedly calling himself an idiot. He checked his watch, _2:49._

He had about eleven minutes before dad would return so he ran back at school (which wasn't far) and shook the gate. Unluckily it wasnt unlocked so Eren threw his backpack over it and started climbing up the fence. As usual, he was being as reckless as ever. Once he made it over, he started running towards the school and shook the door handle. Luckily it was open since some teachers were still there. He walked in and went right to his locker.

While mumbling the numbers, he opened it and saw his present. Sighing in relief, he took it and started walking out until someone stopped him. He looked back at whoever was holding his arm. "Eren, may I have a talk with you? It's about your grades-" But Eren cut her off.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jensen but I'm busy today. Can we talk about this tomorrow-" This time he cut himself off. Actually, everyone started being quiet. The reason for this was because they heard a scream. Eren went to the window and looked out, he gasped while putting his hand over his mouth. Mrs. Jensen raised a brow pushing Eren back lightly while trying to see what he had. Once she did, she fell in shock. Conscious but shocked.

Eren's thoughts were all mixed up. What is that? What's happening? What can I do? How did this happen?! They're not supposed to be real! What everyone had seen, terrified them. A woman was being eaten by three zombies. She was an old one exactly. Everyone knew her, she was a chubby, generous, kind, sweet old women. And now being eaten.

The old women had a basket full of flowers, tulips, roses, sunflowers. Blood was everywhere, her glasses were off to a side with some blood splattered near them. She seemed to be smiling but was crying. Eren had known her since he was a little boy so seeing this ached his heart. "STOP!" He yelled running off. He dropped the chocolates and ran full speed.

However the women just kept smiling while whispering, "Hannes, my beloved son. I finally get to meet you..."

And with that, her eyes stopped blinking and were wide open, still smiling as the last tear fell. Now Eren was at the gate, watching her. He felt tears form in his eyes as his anger rised. Mrs. Jensen held him back from trying to attack the zombies. Eventually they left but more passed by.

_2:56PM _

Eren did not care anymore, he didn't care if he was late. He just wanted to walk through this without being attacked. Since he didn't want to be there any longer, he ran off. Now he's walking home while everybody else was screaming and running. However Eren felt traumatized. Luckily he made it home alive. But only to see his mother dead on the floor with half her face eaten.

This made his depression worse. He looked around trying to see if his father was around but nothing. Until he noticed a piece of paper on the table. '_Eren, I'm sorry but I came here earlier. I was going to tell you but you were at school. Anyway, I had to leave immediately because of my job. Love, Father.'_

Love? And what's up with leaving again after I had one damn year waiting! Now look at mom! Why did this happen?! Eren had many questions unanswered so he crouched down and looked at his mother. He took her hand and noticed it had bite marks and bruises. It was like everything, was over.

Humanity is dying now, so he vowed that he would avenge his mother and the old women because the zombies killed the two people he loved. He got up and clenched his fist in anger. The question now is that how will he do that.

The angered teen went into his room to change. Once he finished he was wearing a light tan long-sleeved shirt with a black vest. His pants were dark brown and wrinkled a bit. As for his shoes, long black boots. He went into the kitchen and took out the steak knife. With that, he left and started searching for the zombies. Eren looked around and finally found one.

It was attacking a little girl so he sliced its neck off from behind. The body fell down as well as the head. He gave her a small smile and turned around but backed up once he saw that the zombies surrounded them. The little girl screamed as the zombies started walking and biting her first. Eren was watching the death of an innocent little girl. What's worst is that he could've done something but didn't. Once they finished with her, they started attacking him by taking his arms first.

Eren closed his eyes in fear, is this...

The End...?

No, it wasn't because he felt the zombies drop him. He heard grunting and slices being cut off. Once it was over he opened his eyes to see a man. "Hey kid, you must be stupid for letting them just attack you. Luckily you didn't get bitten." The man said. He had black short hair with sharp eyes. Eren couldn't tell his age because he didn't look old nor young. Though he was shorter than him.

Eren was still on the floor shocked until the other man kicked his face. "Oi, shitty brat. You better get up after I saved your life or then it would've been pointless. Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

**A/N: It wasn't really long but this was only the first chapter! Now it gets more intense! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
